


A Refueling

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Lestat, on their way home, stop off at a bar for a drink in the midst of a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Refueling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a drabble of Gairid's which she gave me permission to do, after sending her my plot idea. It can stand alone, here, too!

Rounding a corner, we spot the golden swatch of light spilling forth invitingly from a little bar. Louis steers us in wordlessly, shrugs his coat and accessories into my arms, and makes a beeline for the kitchen. I snort, unheard, unheeded, by my dearest treasure. The Vampire Lestat is no mere coat rack! Then I pick up his intent, as thoughts of a tattooed bartender reflect the image of my dark gentleman approaching him, keen eyes filled with desire. Oh, a treat to watch him kill from this perspective, such close range. I smile as I slip into a booth. On the other side of the wall, not twenty feet away, white hands reach out for the barman, swiftly separating him from his herd, into the darkness of a closet, reeling him in tightly. An animal sinks his fangs into its prey. The ecstasy of this victim washes over me, his trance deepening as preternatural fingers massage exhausted mortal shoulders, neck, and chest. My mouth is suddenly too dry, yet I'm salivating and dabbing at my chin with cheap napkins, and a waitress asks me what I'll have and I cannot answer her except to beg for a few more minutes.

Too quickly, however, it's over, the body tossed in the back alley. Louis stomps back towards me, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand like a fighter returning from a powerful hit. I steal a kiss from his toasty cheek and nip at his lower lip playfully before wrapping him up as completely as before. Although I still owe him his luxurious bath and righteous fuck, he has just bought us considerably more time and fuel to play with...


End file.
